142705-observations-from-a-returning-player
Content ---- If this is the case then I don't feel you are qualified to comment on an MMO's worth. Erh..... ok? Well written though. :) | |} ---- I see what you're trying to do. Stop doing that. If these are issues that people feel strongly enough about, then they need to be continuously brought up over and over again by as many people as possible until they are addressed. That's exactly how players make their voices heard to the developers. If you don't want to hear about certain issues anymore, then you should direct your efforts at getting Carbine and NCSoft to notice them rather than trying to silence players from voicing their opinions. Or we can go with option two, where all the players leave again because they're unhappy with the state of the game. Which one would you rather see happen? | |} ---- Or we can cut the hyperbole and stop saying every little thing in the game is going to make people leave. Edited October 12, 2015 by Shootsfoot | |} ---- You may have not said it, but read the forums. Every.little.complaint is backed with "Fix it or people will leave, Carbine!" Edited October 12, 2015 by Shootsfoot | |} ---- Except I didn't say that. What I said was that if you ignore your playerbase, that has a tendency to drive them away. Do you disagree? Edited October 12, 2015 by Saiyan Elite | |} ---- ---- ---- Erh, no You can shout and shout about it all you want, if the issue is know and has been addressed as "under review" then shouting more about it does nothing but waste your energy. If you bothered to check the developer tracker threads, you would realize that pretty much every topic discussed has been acknowledged and responded to, now its just angry people churning the same regurgitated complaints over and over like privileged little flowers. They know about it, crying more wont make it get fixed faster. I refer to the fact that you did not mention specific games. Your comment implied that you dislike 90% of what Makes MMOs what they are. You generalized and said "and frankly find the end game content of most MMOs boring. Raids and PVP do not constitute fun to me, and dailies are a soul killing grind." If you take these parts out its no longer the genre you refer to and thus are unqualified to comment on it. imo No hating. Just Stating Edited October 12, 2015 by Kebs | |} ---- A lot of the problem is that MMO developers also seem to think that Raids, PvP and dailies should form 90% of the game. Such a blinkered view risks sinking any game that doggedly sticks to this outdated design structure. The MMO genre is evolving, like it or not. And the future isn't niche hardcore raiding for the elitists funded by a grindathon and cash shop for the casuals. | |} ---- Erh, yes. In that update stream they did right after the free-to-play launch, both the Creative Director and Community Manager outright said that the best way to get Carbine's attention on any issue is for players to continuously talk about it in their media spaces, whether that be here on the forums, Twitter, Reddit, etc. I believe the quote from the stream was "The squeaky wheel gets the grease". They literally said that's the sort of thing they look for when prioritizing what issues to address sooner rather than later. You can call it "crying" and "complaining" if it makes you feel internet superior, but that doesn't change the fact. | |} ---- Not all that divided. Quite a few of us "vets" have come back as free to play. Far too many problems for me to consider paying anything at this moment in time. | |} ---- you know what they say about opinions, right? Your opinion does not supersede the OPs, and I agree with him/her that MMO endgame is mostly a boring, repetitive cookie-cutter grind. He makes some good points, while you have nothing except being a cupcake. So, it seems to me you are the one who is not qualified to comment on this topic. | |} ---- As for the qualifications part, I myself have years of experience in other MMO's as well, but I more often than not find that experience in previous mmo's does not hold to the next. Sure they may have the same tropes and quests and whatever else is a staple of the genre, but I find that a feature such as combat can be unique in its own way. Whether it be by controls or that it just visually feels different and therefore unique in the experience. But at this point, to each their own I guess :). Not that the OP endorses this, but the irony is too great for me to hold a straight face. Answers in red. Edited October 12, 2015 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- I believe everything from Madame Fay is BoE, so it can be sold on the AH. Give it another week or two and even the rare drops should appear there, maybe even at only horrifically inflated prices. Sounds like someone is in need of a free hug! | |} ---- Was not going to take thread seriously until resumé was posted. Will read now. :lol: ;) | |} ---- I forgot about the fact it was sellable in the AH. I don't LIKE it, as I'd rather they are account bound across all characters, but I get what they're trying to do. Doesn't mean I agree with how it's being done... Stay back! Chua no want hug! Edited October 12, 2015 by Polecat | |} ---- It wouldn't let me quote from your quote, so I'll just reference you here. I simply wanted to note that I realized there was a problem when that big thread picking on one new player by crosing a constant stream of crying baby pictures had to be one of the most vile and downright cruel threads I've seen in my experiences in MMOs. That right there will chase people away, and it made me realize just how nasty some of the old-guard is here... Yes the forums were always divided, but that was far and away over the top. Edited October 12, 2015 by Polecat | |} ---- A genre is defined by its features. When a genre evolves it becomes a new genre. This is true for music, if slipknot decided to only write love ballads, would you consider them "an evolving metal band"? No that would be retarded lol. The features that define an MMORPG, are things like Leveling Questing Pvp Dungeons Raiding End game Dailies Gear gathering If you expect an MMOrpg without those feature you are not looking for a new game in the same genre, you are looking for a new genre. Now I have no idea about classical music, I don't care for it at all. Therefore I am unqualified to comment about it. If you don't care for MMORPG features, you probably shouldn't comment on the genre. Stick to sandbox,openworld things like that. Try no-mans sky when it comes out. Edited October 13, 2015 by Kebs | |} ---- So many games need to learn this as a matter of urgency. I simply will not spend RL money on a 0.1% chance to get what I want and a 99.9% of getting a pile of crapolla. It ain't going to happen, they may as well just destroy Fay's button on the UI because I am NEVER going to go there. Stick it in the Store, and set a price, and then allow me to buy it when I feel that a) I really need it, and b) I consider if VFM. A 0.1% chance at something I like is NEVER, EVER VFM. All The Best | |} ---- O.o....i spent 5 bucks and got a 3 costume pieces,mount flair and a robot chicken pet. i only did it cause i felt bad for having a free ride in the game. The common stuff was gold and crafting stuff. I'd say it wasn't that bad. Gamble is a gamble. Edit: Oh and i got that female exile guard for my home...i laughed a bit. Edited October 13, 2015 by xRaymanx | |} ----